Nagakura Shinpachi
"Nagakura's mouth was always in motion, and plenty that came out of it was none too nice, but underneath all that was a good man." Nagakura Shinpachi, '''known as '''Shinpachi Nagakura '''in the localization, is a main protagonist in Hakuōki. In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds ''and ''Edo Blossoms, he is also one of Chizuru's potential love interests. Nagakura is Captain of the Second Division in the Shinsengumi. Personality Nagakura generally has an open mind and an amiable attitude unless the situation calls for suspicion or hostility. He is mistrustful of strangers, but his friendship endures once it is developed, and he views his superiors more as family than as commanding officers. However, his own ideals are more important to him than any one person or group. If he is forced to fight for a cause in which he does not believe, he will make his displeasure known to the point of striking out on his own, even if that means severing ties with former friends. His hatred of taking orders he disagrees with extends to even the most minor issues, such as doing chores. Oblivious to contextual subtleties, Nagakura requires an overt declaration of facts and sometimes tangible proof before he can understand or believe certain situations, such as the fact that Chizuru is female. However, Chizuru herself observes that he is capable of sizing up situations at a glance. He also has a good grasp of current events and is able to articulate the nuance of complex political situations, which surprises Chizuru since he comes across as carefree. But despite his generally upbeat attitude, Nagakura is among the most accepting of the less savory aspects of his job, including killing Chizuru (if necessary) and assisting in the torture of a Choshu agent. He is also not blindly optimistic, as he is still susceptible to doubt and depression. However, when his confidence falters, he tries to maintain a bold and cheerful exterior to bolster his comrades' spirits. Even if he opposes a situation, he may outwardly advocate for acceptance and moving on: "Why bitch and moan about it now? It's a done deal." Nagakura is obstinate and usually tackles problems head-on, but is not so reckless that he intentionally endangers his allies. In fact, he tends to value their safety more highly than his own, as he repeatedly encourages Chizuru to prioritize administering first aid to the other men after the Ikeda Incident, despite also being wounded. On his own route, this habit is taken to extremes, as Nagakura literally uses himself as a shield for his men. When drunk—which appears to be common, since he does not know his own limits—he becomes more emotional and prone to violent mood swings, but appears no more or less hotheaded than he is when sober. Unlike Heisuke, he goes to Shimabara for the female company as well as the sake, and has a serious weakness for women in general. However, he does not have a good memory for their faces, as his focus is usually elsewhere. Background Nagakura Shinpachi is based on the historical figure of the same name. He was born into a samurai family, but has never been interested in titles. He wanted to discover the meaning of being a samurai instead of reaping the benefits of a luxurious life without earning it first, so he left home to find his own way in the world. At some point, he ended up at Shiei Hall, where he met the other future Shinsengumi officers. In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi ''See also: Nagakura Shinpachi/Route'' Nagakura is a protagonist. Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi Nagakura is first encountered during Chizuru's introduction to the rest of the Shinsengumi officers. Despite his usual friendly banter with Harada and Heisuke, he is among the more vocal supporters for Chizuru's execution. Escape or Explanation Choice If the player chooses to try and explain the situation, Nagakura appears again, stating that Chizuru is brave for calling for her captors. He is the most shocked and flustered by the revelation of her true gender, insisting that "girls aren't supposed to wear hakama". Chizuru's Story Following the revelation that Chizuru is a girl, Nagakura initially demands proof. However, when Harada volunteers to strip her down to settle the question, Kondou intervenes. Following this, Nagakura admits that if she really is female, killing her feels wrong. After it is agreed she will stay with the Shinsengumi, he comments that they will have to be nicer now that they know she is a girl. One Week Later Choice If Chizuru explores the compound, she finds Nagakura and Harada sneaking towards the entrance, and asks to come with them. Nagakura expresses dismay at the very idea. When she asks where they are going, Harada informs her that they are on their way to Shimabara. After learning that Harada is only going for the alcohol, Chizuru inquires about Nagakura's intentions, but he does not give her a conclusive answer. Once she agrees to start dressing like a girl again when possible, Nagakura justifies their desire to see her in feminine attire by insisting that they "bust ass every day keeping Kyoto safe". Chizuru is not convinced. Once Inoue arrives and asks where Nagakura, Harada, and Heisuke are going, Nagakura quickly warms to Heisuke's excuse that they are going out training. However, when Heisuke and Harada both leave to show Chizuru around the headquarters, Nagakura is left behind to train with Inoue on his own, to his chagrin. News From Osaka Later that evening, Nagakura and Harada complain that their fellow captains and Chizuru are late to dinner. Once they arrive and the meal begins, he steals Heisuke's food, which appears to be a regular occurrence. After Inoue informs the group that Sanan has been injured, Okita hints that Sanan may have to take something in order to wield a sword again. Nagakura reprimands him, saying "it's gonna look bad if officers start joining the Corps". Once Chizuru asks what he means, Nagakura tells her that they cannot tell her any more, assuring her that there is no need for her to worry about it. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 A few months later, Chizuru collides with Harada while holding a breakfast tray. Nagakura catches the vegetables, but is soaked in soup. He assures Chizuru that "the vegetables are safe", but cautions her to be more careful. Despite Harada's attempt to take responsibility, Chizuru insists that she is at fault. Nagakura remarks that she is a good girl, and offers to clean the hallway because of her attempt to take responsibility. After breakfast, Chizuru stays behind to be introduced to some men from the Watch. Nagakura agrees with Okita that doing so will be inconvenient for the Shinsengumi, as they do not know if or when they will have to "get rid of" Chizuru, and providing an explanation will bring trouble. However, he adds that they already agreed to deal with the situation as it changes, so there is no point in complaining now. Later that day, Nagakura and Harada are preparing lunch when a cat gets into the kitchen and ruins everything. Some time later, Nagakura interrupts a brief conversation between Heisuke and Chizuru to announce that the captains will be borrowing the latter's room for an emergency meeting. Once everyone arrives, Nagakura and Harada explain the situation and beg Chizuru's assistance. In his sub-route, Chizuru agrees to help him and Harada prepare lunch. Nagakura explains that Inoue is furious, so they have to calm him down in addition to cleaning the kitchen. When they arrive, Inoue shouts at them, lamenting the amount of ruined food, and Nagakura suggests using the rice as fertilizer. Later, Inoue leaves to check on the situation, and Chizuru suggests some dishes. Nagakura and Harada compliment her cooking, allowing her to take charge of the preparations. However, as the commotion continues, Nagakura offers to take Chizuru outside to see what is going on. The two of them leave a reluctant Harada alone and find that a tree has fallen over. They theorize that Saito and Okita chased the cat up the tree, but that it could not support the captains' weight. As they are about to return to the kitchen, the cat walks up to them, and Nagakura treats it with affection despite the trouble it has caused. He presumably releases it some time later. The Ikeda Incident Choice If Chizuru stays in the compound, she encounters Nagakura one evening and asks what the candle and long needle are for. Nagakura explains that one of the Choshu agents the Shinsengumi captured earlier that day is not talking, so Hijikata sent him to fetch some "tools" to assist in the interrogation. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Kazama's route Following Chizuru's separation from the rest of the Shinsengumi, Nagakura is not seen again. Historically, he lived through the events of the game, but his fate remains unknown to Chizuru. In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Nagakura's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the first half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Final Chapter In Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Nagakura's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the second half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Final Chapter In other routes Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Sanan's route Yamazaki's route Iba's route Souma's route Sakamoto's route Kazama's route In Hakuōki: Sweet School Life ''Main article: Nagakura Shinpachi/SSL'' In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: Nagakura Shinpachi/HakuMyu'' Nagakura is portrayed by Miyazaki Shuuto in HakuMyu Saito-hen through Toudou-hen; by Ino Hiroki in HakuMyu Reimeiroku and HakuMyu Shinsengumi Kitan; by Fukuyama Shoudai in HakuMyu LIVE 2 and Harada-hen; and by Kishimoto Yuuta in HakuMyu Hijikata-hen 2. Gallery ''Main article: 'Nagakura Shinpachi/Gallery Quotes * "A man should always be ready to face death. You should make your peace with yours." (Chapter 1, to Chizuru) * "To hell with how appropriate it is! A man's gotta live! We're gonna party whenever we feel like it!" (Chaper 1, to Chizuru) * "You guys oughta apologize to my stomach! He wanted to dig in, but I said 'No, we've gotta wait for 'em'." (Chapter 1) * "Sano, you're overreacting. Heisuke, think before you open that damn mouth!" (Chapter 1, to Harada and Heisuke) * "Being stuck living here with a bunch of guys; it can't be fun. But even though we don't say it, we're all really happy that there's a cute girl staying at our headquarters." (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, to Chizuru) Trivia * Despite the fact that Nagakura visits Shimabara for the women as well as the alcohol, Harada periodically teases him about his inexperience with ladies. This is most likely related either to his perpetual lack of money or simply his lack of etiquette, as Nagakura cannot be said to be innocent. * Apparently, animals tend to like Nagakura for some reason, although he does not know why. Category:Characters Category:Historically based characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Furies Category:Shinsengumi members Category:Protagonists Category:Allies